


A New Child

by TheNanaRyu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), superfamily - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNanaRyu/pseuds/TheNanaRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well Tony and Steve have been married and now S.H.E.I.L.D. has decided to give them another kid with already developed superpowers due to the success with raising Peter once he got his powers when he was 14 (for awhile and they adopted Peter when he was 2 months old I may do a fic about that but later.....).(Peter is 16 now BTW) so yeah that's my summery</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise!!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh btw if anyone can figure out where Ms. Witch comes from I may write a OC of theirs into the Story :D  
> BTW the Show she's from has Monks in it..........  
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony moaned as Steve rammed his sweet spot over and over again.They had finished a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. earlier and after dinner Tony was well horny and the good ole' Cap' joined in on the fun. They kissed, touched, and loved each other with a fiery passion that would not stop. Steve flipped Tony up in the cowboy position (Tony's riding him now) Tony squeaked at the change but quickly adapted and began thrusting himself upon his husband's length. Steve loved the look on Tony's face as he rode him. 

'God he looks Amazing'

He thought. After a while he again shifted himself to a sitting position holding his hubby close. 

"Damn it Steve make up your mind"

Panted Tony. He didn't mind the positions but changing too much wasn't in his agenda for the night.

"I love you Tony"

Then he kissed him long and deep using his hands to thrust Tony on to him roughly giving them both the final jolt of pleasure they needed to cum. They fell back and lay there panting softly Tony on top of Steve.

"Love you too Steve"

Tony whispered before he fell asleep against Steve's warm chest. Steve smiled softly at his husband and began spooning him before he too fell into slumber.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve woke up before Tony as usual, and made pancakes with bacon, sausage and coffee. Peter was over at his Aunt May’s supposedly but Steve was sure he stayed the night at his boyfriend Deadpool’s apartment, now Steve didn't like Deadpool to much but Peter was in love and He wanted to support his son. Even if it meant supporting a relationship with a crazy Mercenary, he just hoped Tony didn't find out that Peter had stayed the night over at his boyfriend’s place. Tony stumbled out of the room blinded by the sun at 8:30 because Steve had asked Jarvis to open the blinds at that time. He smiled when he saw the food already for him.   
Today would be a good day until later......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was around 10 am when Jarvis mention to them that they had guests. Steve was drawing Tony reading a holographic blueprint on the coffee table in their living area. They looked up as the elevator beeped.

The elevator opened and out came a well-dressed agent looking woman with a little girl that was dressed in a black long-sleeve knee-length dress. Her hair was black and went halfway down her back. They couldn't tell what color her eyes were since she looked at the floor. She only looked like she was about 4 years old. The agent had red hair that was pulled into a bun and bright green eyes. She was rather curvaceous and had lovely caramel skin and seemed to be rather bored with the entire situation given her tone.

"My name is Ms. Witch Mr.'s Stark-Rogers. Here this folder will contain all you need about her."

She handed it to Steve and started for the elevator.

"She's now your daughter your court date has been e-mailed to you. Good day"

And with that said she left the two with the girl and entered the elevator and it closed before either could say a word. The girl just stared at the ground terrified. Tony snatched the folder from Steve and found only one piece of paper inside. He was pissed as he read it.

‘That Ms. Witch is now Ms. Bitch’

It stated that her name was Shadow age four but mentally she was six, as well as being mute. She has the ability to manipulate shadows and people through their shadows and some psychic abilities as well.Tony went over to her as Steve started to read the single piece of paper Tony had handed to him. Tony lifted her head gently with his hand and saw her grey-blue eyes that showed only fear. He gently wrapped his arms around his new daughter and hugged her.   
Shadow's eyes went wide and she slowly wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and snuggled her head in the crook of his neck feeling his warmth and the first spark of paternal love that she had never known in her 4 years alive. Steve placed the paper in the folder and joined his husband and daughter in a hug.


	2. What to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 2!!!!! With Jarvis Talking :D

The rest of the day was set aside to place Shadow in her new room. It wouldn’t be Peter’s room. Tony was glad they had a spare room for Shadow. Steve held her while Tony told Jarvis to pull up a color wheel to figure out a color scheme that she liked. She looked at the colors in front of her with awe.

“Shadow choose the ones you like the best sweetie”

said Steve.

She looked at the color wheel and started to grimace, confused about the situation because she didn’t know what to do. Steve held her calmly against his chest oblivious. Tony noticed this, while he was directing Jarvis on ordering furniture. 

“I’ll see to it that they will be delivered as soon as possible Sir.”

“Good Jarvis” 

Cherry wood is a nice reddish color that should go well with most colors….right? He thought as he went over to his husband and daughter. 

“Like this, Shade. You touch the screen on what color you like best and move it to the side.”

He said while demonstrating by touching the color red and then moving it to the side and back, so Shadow could choose her colors without his colors mixed with hers. She lightly touched the Federal Blue and moved it to the side along with Prussian Blue and Palatinate Blue. She then moved on to the purple section of the wheel and chose Amethyst, Indigo and Royal Purple. Tony noticed Steve seemed perturbed by their daughter’s color choices. Steve remembered that back in the 20’s little girls only wore pink or an equally feminine color. No blue or red or other traditionally masculine colors were not for little girl’s. Tony thought about it an reached the conclusion that explained Steve’s grimace to him. 

“Do you like any other colors besides blue and purple? Like red or yellow or pink?”

Tony asked. Shadow squinted her eyes and frowned at the word pink.

Okay, not her favorite color He thought. Tony saw that Steve was slightly frowning. And Steve either doesn’t like that or it confuses him.

“Well you’re not a girly girl and that’s okay sweetie.”

Tony walked over to her and Steve. He had an important concern, and he wanted to distract Steve. 

“I really don’t want her name to be Shadow…..”

Tony sighed at Steve, who nodded in agreement for changing Shadow’s name. He took Shadow from Steve and placed her on the couch to continue choosing colors for her room.

“Then, babe, what would you suggest?”

“I like calling her Shade, but I want it to be more feminine. What do you think Shade?”

She tilted her head to the side contemplating. She did like the sound of Shade but didn’t like the harsh “D” in its ending. She shifted her hand from side to side. Tony took that as a sort of yes. 

“Okay then”

“I don’t know, Tony. What about a middle name?”

“A middle name, why?”

Steve wanted to place his hand on his face in a disappointed gesture, like the internet meme ‘facepalm’. Their son, Peter Parker Stark-Rogers, had four parts to his name and Shade would only have three. It didn’t seem fair. But he did not know how to explain his reasoning to Tony. He only shook his head. Tony realized Steve wanted Shade to have the same amount of names in her name as Peter did in his. 

Shit! Steve, if you wanted Peter and Shade’s names be similar then say so, silly. He thought.

He smiled at his husband. He looked to his daughter who seemed to be finished choosing her colors. She had added some bright blue, teal, Cherry red and a few bright shades of green to the color pile. Okay, I can work with this. We’ll need a bed, maybe dressers, clothes and toys, of course.

“Jarvis pull up a writing pad with a search engine attached”

“Yes Sir.”

“Why do you need that Tony?” 

Steve asked.

“So Shaie, what do you think of that Steve? Anyway, so she can write down what her favorite characters and cartoons and other whatnot are.”

“Oh babe, I’d like to use it now to figure out her middle name.”

Shaie had already started to write with her finger. Since she rationalized that she needed to use her finger since there was no pencil, crayon, or pen available. She wrote MLP. Both Steve and Tony looked puzzled.

“Jarvis, what does the acronym MLP mean?”

“Yes Sir, considering her age, it is nothing vulgar it would mean My Little Pony.”

“Alright Jarvis, pull up pictures of the ponies then.”

Steve sat next to Shaie as Jarvis moved the writing pad/search engine to the side of the screen with the MLP pictures. Shade searched for her favorite pony, but couldn’t find anything. Steve reached over and moved the scroll bar down to show more of the ponies. Shaie watched as the pictures moved and then she pointed excitedly at a specific picture. She tapped the picture of Princess Luna and it automatically moved to the screen that had her color choices. 

“Any others, Shaie?”

Steve asked. Shaie moved the scrollbar up until she saw a picture of Rainbow Dash and tapped it with her finger. It also moved to the ‘Shaie’s Favorites’ screen, as Jarvis renamed it.

“Is that all the ponies you like, sweetheart?”

Steve asked her again. She nodded her head yes. Tony was leaning on the back of the couch, watching his husband and daughter interact. Then an idea came to mind.

“Hey babe, should we do the Family dinner tonight? Rather than this weekend since, well, Peter and the others are doing stuff this weekend and won’t be able to make it.”  
Steve turned to Tony concerned, no, worried about early exposure to the entire ‘family’ for Shaie.

“Are you sure that would be a good idea to expose Shaie to all of them so soon?”

“Well, I don’t know but they’ll find out sooner or later. To be fair, most of them would like it if they met her all at once.”

“I would have to agree, but I’m not- What’s the time?”

“It is about 11:30 babe, I need to get Shaie’s clothes and other stuff”

“Dang it! I have a photo shoot in uniform to get ready for.”

Steve said as he got up and went to their room to get changed. Tony knew that in 7 minutes he would be back out in the living room fully dressed as Captain America. Tony was right. 

Steve had his shield strapped to his back, and was in full regalia as Captain America. He had walked past the couch and was almost at the elevator when Shaie squeaked. That was the first sound they had heard from her. Steve and Tony both looked at her in shock. Shaie was standing on the couch cushion, looking at the shield and pointing. Tony chuckled and smiled at her as he leaned over the couch.

“Sweetie, Pops over there is Captain America and I, Daddy, am Iron man. No need to be surprised.”

She shook her head, and then she went back to the screen with the ponies on it. She found a picture of Tank, Rainbow Dash’s turtle pet, and enlarged the image. Steve looked at the picture in confusion. Tony looked at the turtle’s shell, then at Steve’s shield strapped over his back and back at the turtle. He grinned really big at what his daughter had nicknamed her Pops.

“Steve, she’s calling you a turtle.”

“What? Do I really look like one with my shield on my back?”

“To her, you do”

And then, Tony noticed that Shaie had started to draw an almost exact copy of Princess Luna on the writing pad.  
“Well Steve, it seems you have a Mini-you, like Peter is a Mini-me”  
Steve noticed her drawing and smiled brightly at her.

“I guess so, and now I’m Turtle, like you are Ducky. Huh, Babe~”

Shaie shook her head again.

“He’s Tank?”

Another no from Shaie, she wrote ‘Crush’ and it pulled up Finding Nemo pictures of the older Turtle. Tony remembered the movie and how the turtle had a kid named Squirt and that Crush was, really, old. He busted up laughing leaving both Shaie and Steve confused. 

“Begging your pardon Captain, but you’ll be late if you don’t ‘hop to it’. And Sir, the furniture will arrive tomorrow afternoon”

“Ah, thank you Jarvis. Tony you better have a good reason for laughing. I’ll be bringing groceries back for tonight’s Family dinner! So when I get back you can take Shaie out for   
clothes, okay. Dang it! I’m late, got to go! Love you both!”

With that said, he gave his laughing husband and perplexed daughter a kiss and left in the elevator. Tony stopped laughing a minute later.

“Sir, Master Rogers wishes me to remind you to call everyone about the change in plans.”


	3. "Talking"

“Jarvis, pull up some beginning Sign language video’s for Shaie”

“Of course Sir, should I let Master Rogers know of these lessons?”

“Yes, be sure to text him.”

“Understood Sir.”

Jarvis saved ‘Shaie’s Favorites’ then removed all three screens Shaie was looking at. He replaced them with a single video screen. Shaie began watching the Sign Language video with the understood that it would help her “Talk” with or to others. The video began to go through the Sign Language alphabet, Shaie copied using her hands. Tony watched for a minute then pulled out his phone to call the rest of the ‘Family’. 

‘Peter first’ He thought.

He then dialed Wade’s home number since Peter had most likely stayed there and not his Aunt May’s like Peter had texted Tony. Tony had checked his son’s phone via GPS and saw him in a completely different place that wasn’t his Aunts home he really shouldn’t trust a 16 yr old with a boyfriend but he didn’t want to lose Peter. He had almost lost him once and He wasn’t about to let that happen again even if it meant dealing with his annoying boyfriend. Tony did not like Wade. Correction he fucking hated Wade (most of the time), because Wade was Deadpool a mercenary, psycho and not someone, Tony felt, Peter should be dating. But because Tony was having a “becoming a dad moment” again he could care less about Wade coming to the family dinner tonight. He was just happy to be a dad again, completely over the moon, though he wouldn’t admit that to anyone (maybe Steve). He waited through two rings before hearing Wade’s voice on the other end.

“Sup’ Iron dad, just so you know Pete came in late from Heroing last night so he’s not awake at all- oh hey babe~ Coffee is available~” 

“That’s fine just tell Peter, when he’s mentally awake, that family dinner has been changed to tonight-”

“’Kay Pete-”

“And your invited Wade just behave-”

Tony then heard some mild talk from Peter which got louder. Tony presumed Wade was shell shocked by his ‘open arms’ invitation. Tony winced when Peter began semi-shouting into the phone. 

“Dad what did you SAY! I can’t get a WORD out of WADE!?!?!”

Tony pulled the phone away as Peter continued ranting. When the phone seemed silent, Tony spoke again. 

“I just calmly and nicely invited him to the family dinner tonight, sheesh. You sound like I threatened to maul him. Also, there will be a surprise tonight~”

“What”

‘Well Peter’s shocked. I do act nice sometimes, just not all the time’ Tony thought.

“What’ What Kid. I can be nice when I want to. Do make sure Wade behave. I have to call the others, so chat with ya later Peter. Love you, tolerate him, Bye!”

“Bye?”

Tony hung up and decided to call his science bro, Bruce Banner.

“Hello Tony, what’s up?”

“Family Dinner is now tonight Bruce”

“Okay any reason why?”

“There are complications this weekend with people’s schedules so dinner is tonight! Also there is a surprise! Now to call everyone else!”

“-sigh- Bye Tony”

He then called Thor. He was glad Thor had mastered the touch screen on phones and didn’t break them anymore. 

“Ah Hello Man of Iron!”

“Hello Thor dinner is tonight not Saturday”

“Very well then six-thirty correct?”

“Yep”

“Um….”

An then it became obvious to Tony that Loki was with his brother and Thor wanted Loki to be at dinner that night. Tony feeling generous decided that since Wade would be there so could Loki. Maybe they would annoy each other or Wade would just annoy Loki. 

“-sigh- Yes Loki is invited too”

“Good anything else my friend?”

“There is a surprise as well and tell Loki NO PEAKING”

Tony heard the phone change hands abruptly and heard one sarcastic prima-donna god. 

“Of course Stark. I won’t peak”

“Your sarcasm is not reassuring Loki”

“-hmph- Fine I will not peak at your surprise-”

The phone changed hands again to Thor.

“And I will make sure he does not friend Tony”

“Good see you both at six-thirty.”

‘That’s over with. Must remember to let Steve know that Wade and Loki are coming to dinner’ Tony thought as he hung up.

He looked over at Shaie who was still practicing the alphabet. He punched in Natasha’s number next.

“Are my weapons ready Stark?”

“No, I’m busy and dinner is tonight.”

“Ah, Steve’s making you clean.”

“No there’s a surprise! Can I get you to, Promise, not to peak?”

“Weapon’s done by Friday?”

“Defiantly Agent Romanoff”

“Then yes I won’t peak”

“Yes! Thanks! Now to call Clint”

“I hope you have precautions against his infiltration abilities”

“Of course. I just don’t have any for you since I can get a valid promise”

“-light chuckle- Bye Tony”

“Bye”

Tony hung up and with a heavy heart punched in Hawkeye’s phone number.

“Barton here, Tony what’s up?”

“Family dinner is tonight with a surprise”

“Ooooo~ Can’t wait!”

“I bet, No peaking Barton”

“I wo-on’t, I swe-ar Stark!!”

“Grrr”

“Bye Tony~”

Tony hung up after Clint had since he most likely was headed toward to the elevator.

“Jarvis, activate Anti-Clint precautions”

“Yes Sir. He’s heading into the elevator”

“Good”

~~~~~~

Meanwhile in the elevator Clint was eager to get to the Super-husbands floor and find this ‘Surprise’ Tony mentioned. Then the elevator stopped. 

‘Oh Tony there is an emergency hatch~ stupid genius’ Clint thought gleefully.

He hoisted himself onto the railings in the back right corner of the elevator. He reached up and pushed onto the hatch and found it locked.

“Damn”

He cursed as he got down.

“Master Clint, it would be foolish to ruin the surprise.”

“Aww~ Come on, Jarvis Let me go peak”

“No. I am sending you back to your floor and Miss Natasha will deal with you once she is done with her business.”

Clint grumbled under his breath about vengeance against the A.I. Jarvis internally scoffed at the notion of Clint having a chance to get within 100ft of his mainframe. Clint arrived at his floor that he shared with Natasha and sat down on the couch to wait for her. Though it wouldn’t be long before he was thinking of other ways on to the Super-husbands floor.  
~~~~~~

Tony after his conversation with Jarvis about activating the precautions, sat down next to Shaie to practice Sign Language only they had different videos. Tony had the alphabet and Shaie had one showing her simple words. They continued practicing until they were on the same video about objects like cars, buildings, ect. Tony began multitasking with another screen to design a program to translate Sign Language using Jarvis or a phone’s camera lens.  
It would be a useful app to have on hand, He mused  
When Steve came home around 1:30 pm. He wasn’t in uniform and was carrying a large amount of groceries. Tony looked over his shoulder when the elevator doors opened.

“Hey Babe! Shaie give Daddy a minute or two to get ready. Then we can go shopping!”

Tony said as he got off the couch to go change out of his sweat, ACDC shirt, and Steve hoped into underwear. He knew how much Tony liked going commando, and it was fun when Steve joined his husband in going commando. It always seemed to end with lots of random sex in random places on their floor especially when Peter was at school.   
Shaie bounced off the couch to go hug Steve’s legs. Steve looked down and smiled at her grinning face. 

“Do you want to help me?”  
He asked her. She nodded her head vigorously and let go of his legs. Steve moved into the spacious kitchen, setting the grocery bags down on the floor so Shaie would be able to reach them. Shaie had noticed when he came home that he was in a blue plaid button up T-shirt and tan pants. Shaie tugged on his pants to get his attention then she signed.

“What happened to your suit?”

Steve just cocked his head. He knew Shaie had been learning Sign Language but he hadn’t had a chance to learn it himself. Feeling sheepish he looked at the ceiling.

“Jarvis”

“Yes Master Rogers?”

“What did she say I-I really didn’t get a chance to learn anything”

He rubbed the back of his neck as a physical sign of his embarrassment at not knowing what his own daughter was saying or signing. 

“She asked what happened to your Captain America suit Master Rogers.”

“Oh well Shaie I couldn’t really go grocery shopping in it so I changed into casual clothes. Now can you find and bring me the carrots please sweetie.”

Steve said as he took the bags filled with seven beef roasts to make quite a few pot roasts for dinner that night. He had also decided that there would be his flaky butter biscuits, steamed carrots, mashed potatoes, and for dessert several, well more like a dozen, cherry pies.   
Shaie searched through the bags until she found the one that contained carrots and dragged it to Steve. He smiled at her and took the bag and set it on the counter and started sorting the rest of the groceries and began putting away all the items he did not need immediately. Tony came out and watched as his husband and daughter interacted. It was cute watching them put some of the groceries away but he wanted to get Shaie some clothes and other necessities so he had to intervene on the sweet moment between the two. 

“Shaie sweetheart we need to go if you want new clothes and such.”

Shaie turned to look at her Daddy and smiled at him (Tony’s heart melted). She skipped over to him and held out her hand for him to take. 

“We’ll see you later Spangles Love~ you~”

Tony said as he and Shaie walked into the elevator. The ride down was uneventful and swift they then made their way to the garage and toward the vast collection of Tony’s cars. He opted to pick a semi-subtle car since he didn’t want to attract too much attention. The car seat that Tony had made for Peter when he was small was out and ready to be placed into whatever car that Tony wanted to use.


End file.
